Ms. Carrot’s Stage Builder Rage Builder Contest
Ms. Carrot’s Stage Builder Rage Builder Contest was an official contest for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! held from February 16, 2018 to March 16, 2018. As the name implies, this was a competition in which players were tasked to create their own levels using the Stage Builder and submit them to the game's developers for the chance to win in one of three categories and receive several prizes. Alongside the announcement of the contest, a free demo of the game was released on the game's official website, Newgrounds, and Kongregate, and all unlockable features of the Stage Builder were temporarily enabled for players of both the demo and the full game for the duration of the contest. This was done to ensure that anyone would be able to enter the contest. Rules As mentioned, the main criteria of the contest was to create a custom level using the Stage Builder and then submit its exported file to be judged. There were three categories for levels to be judged on, and each had its own winner for a total of three winning levels to be selected. The categories were as follows: *'Artistic (Yeah League)': Judged by how interesting of a picture was created in the level. *'Athletic (Jam League)': Judged by the platforming challenge of the level. *'Puzzle (Fury League)': Judged by the puzzle-based challenge of the level. Each level entry would only be able to win in one of the three categories, and the specific category was up to the judges to decide and not the participants. Additionally, only one submission was allowed per participant, and if multiple levels were submitted, then only the first would be accepted. Levels could be created in either the full game or the demo, and entries were be accepted by emailing the exported file to the email address yeahjamfury+stagebuilder@gmail.com with the subject line of "Contest Entry" (without quotation marks). Entries submitted to a different email address, with a different subject line, or after March 16, 2018 at 11:59 p.m. EST would be denied. Prizes The three winners of the contest would receive several prizes, including a $100 Amazon eGift Card, a Steam Key for the game, digital copies of both the soundtrack album for the game and the soundtrack album for its predecessor, and a high resolution 24×36 or 27×40 poster of Yeah, Jam, and Fury with a real mango (or the digital file equivalent for non-US residents). Results After the judging period from March 17, 2018 to March 30, 2018, the three winners of the contest were announced on April 2, 2018. In addition to these winners, three runners-up, one for each league, were given honorable mentions in the same post. Winners Runners-up Gallery Rage Builder Carrot.gif|Ms. Carrot getting enraged over a level, used as promotional art for the contest. Rage Builder Poster.png|The poster received by the winners. External links *The official page for the contest. *The news post announcing the contest. *The news post announcing the winners. Category:Contests Category:Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:McLeodGaming Category:World Entertainment Studios